


Rescue Mission--100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Anders enlists the broody elf to assist with an important rescue.





	Rescue Mission--100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme.  
> This week: Rescue Mission

“Ugh. Can you not levitate it down?”

“No. Why? Scared of heights?”

“Hardly. This is simply not how I envisioned my afternoon, mage. Why not retrieve it yourself?”

“I’m too heavy. Please... it’s important.”

Fenris sighed, and scaled the Vhenadahl tree. He found what he was looking for in the uppermost branches.

“Don’t scare it into jumping!” 

Eyes rolling, Fenris accomplished his rescue mission, and clambered back down.

“Mage,” he intoned. "Your kitten.”

“It is, now,” Anders whispered, cradling it. 

Fenris appraised the tiny beast. “What will you call it?” 

“Fen-Fen. For his rescuer.”

And, Fenris found he didn’t mind.


End file.
